Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows alt ending
by rancor3
Summary: this is the alternate ending of Harry potter, this is the revise one.


Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Alternate Ending

This is an alternate ending from the book, it is different.

We start of to the part where Lord Voldemort orders his death eaters to fall back and return to the forest while the fighters in Hogwarts takes a break and mourn their loved ones for one hour and telling potter to arrive in the forbidden forest or more people will die. But within a few miles far away from the castle, out in a big open field, out of nowhere electricity starts to cackle all over the place. Then a hole appears, which looks like a portal opens up and looks like a space time continuum that has been tear open. Two men walks out of it, both wearing armor with shoulder blades, and a scanner on their eye.

" I wonder what this place is now? Well were here Rancor," said one of the men.

" I do know its not like the last one where I killed Ben, the one who has been trying to kill Julie, we shall find out. Thanks Rangier, Rancor said.

" Lets hope its interesting," Rangier said.

Out from the distance, they hear explosions going off like a battle that their hearing, they walk towards a hill where they can see a castle and a whole field where the battle is taking place, followed by a weird voice in the air.

" Everyone who is in the castle, you have fought a good fight, and you lost many good fighters. I am giving you the one chance to give up and surrender or suffer by my hands and die, I will have my forces to retreat now so that you can mourn your dead. I do not want to drop any magical blood anymore, it is a waste and just this once I will be merciful, you have one hour. As for you, Harry Potter, your friends died because you did not show yourself at all, they you had showed yourself then they would not have died and none of this would happen.

" If I don't see you within the hour, I will come in myself, kill everyone you love by punishing them, you have one hour Potter," Lord Voldemort said.

" Hmmm… I guess I now have two choices again, this is going to be interesting, should I kill Potter or this Voldemort character," Rancor said.

" It seems to me that Potter is a kid, look at that castle, it must look like a school of some sort," Rangier said.

" I guess I will kill the Voldemort character, it seems he has an army at his command, you stay here Rangier while I go and check this out," Rancor said. " So that portal will be open so I could use my powers?"

" Remember Rancor, as long as this remain open, you are able to use your powers, but if it closes then you cant do squat. Its like your still connected," Rangier said.

Rancor leaves to investigate and check everything out.

_Later after Harry went through Snape's memories._

Rancor passes Harry as he speaks to Neville about killing the snake, as he does that he leans against the great hall doors and listening to the people about what happened

" When you get the chance Neville, kill the Snake, when the battle starts again can you do it?" Harry asked.

" I'll do what I can Harry, and remember we will not give up, we will fight to the end," Neville said.

Harry nodded until they both finally walked away, he pulls on the cloak again, and then sees Ginny comforting a girl, and before he leaves the Great Hall he here's a few conversations in the distance still able to here and some people are in it too. He is at the entrance of the doors of the great hall listening.

" We must be able to defend ourselves before he must not be named and his death eaters arrives within one hour," said one person.

" I agree, we must stand and fight to the very end, protect Hogwarts, show him that were not going to join him," said another.

" But how are we suppose to fight you know who, he has many of his men at his command. It will be hard to get to him with his death eaters, if he fights too there will be more casualties," said another person.

" We must not give up, I rather die than to see you know who get to Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry didn't want to listen anymore, he now heard how people were willing to fight to the very end, he then turns to leave when he sees a strange man leaning at the door from the great hall, arms folded listening to the crowd and looking at the damage around him. Harry also sees him wearing some strange clothing that looks like armor, with pointy shoulder blades too. He also sees a strange box attached to his left ear and a red square glass covering his left eye also connected to the box. No one seems to notice him.

" We must face it anyways, you know who is far more powerful than us many have died by his hand, were going to be next. What we need to do is get the wounded and dead out of here so we can make our stand," Mr. Weasley said.

" That won't be necessary, Voldemort and his men will die by my hand without anyone else dying it will be the end of him," said the strange person leaning at the door of the great hall next to Harry as he faced the crowd.

Everyone in the great hall heard him and all eyes gazed at him.

" Who might you be stranger? What makes you think you can take him on," Mr. Weasley asked.

" My name is Rancor, I saw the battle from a distance earlier, and I heard what Voldemort said. His reign of terror will end," Rancor said.

" He is far more powerful than any of us, how can you say you do it," said one person.

Rancor extends his arm out, opens his hands, a yellow ball comes out of his hand flashing while he slowly rises from the ground. Next he aims his hand to a wall towards his right and released a small ball which causes a small explosion with little smoke. Everyone was shocked.

" I just released an energy attack to damage that wall, if you think that's enough your wrong. I have enough energy to destroy this entire castle with one blast. Oh, and I forgot you think its magic but its not, it takes skill and hard work to do it unless you train," Rancor said. " Let me give you another demonstration."

He raises his arms up, hands barely close from each other, then extends it wide enough to show a big purple energy ball bright enough for people to cover their eyes. Finally, the energy gets smaller going back into his body.

" Will this actually work, if you attack him then his death eaters will finish you off," said Harry as he pulls off the cloak.

" Son they wont even kill me, it'll happen so fast they wont even know it, he will be disintegrated in a blink of an eye," Rancor said.

" Harry," Said Neville. " Think about it, Nagini will be dead too if this stranger can destroy them all with one hit."

" If this fellow can do it, then I say let him we've lost a lot people today, and none of us are capable of another fight," Ron said. " They outnumber us now."

" If we let him attack Voldemort, then he will kill him and come to attack even if our hour is not up yet," said Harry and he whispers to Rancor, " Its suppose to be me against him."

" It won't have to be you Harry, if he says he can do it then let him do it, no more people dying by his hand," Hermione said.

Rancor had enough of all the debate, he raises his power level and then unleashed to show how powerful he really is, his body started to be surrounded by fire with electricity, the whole crowd was shocked and in awe.

" Like I said, I have enough power to destroy Voldemort, or destroy this entire castle with everyone in it," Rancor said.

" Well you convinced me I say let him," Mr. Weasley said.

Every one in the crowd agreed until it convinced Harry to let him do it. Rancor explained that he will be face to face with Voldemort before he actually kills him and said to keep watching the forbidden forest.

"… Trust me you don't want to miss a thing," Rancor said.

Rancor walks out of the great hall towards the exit of the castle to the grounds, and everyone follows him staying by the stairs and doors of the castle. Rancor flies towards the sky and heads towards the forbidden forest, and at the same time using his scanner to find Voldemort. Once when he was fully over the forest, he found them sitting deep in the forest, he floats above them then descends towards the ground of the forest landing inside the circle of Voldemort where the death eaters surrounds them. Every wand points at Rancor as Voldemort looks at him standing up not pointing his wand at him. Bellatrix gets between Rancor and Voldemort pointing her wand at him to protect her master.

" Move out of the way Bellatrix, stand aside," Voldemort commanded, Bellatrix did as she was told. " How dare you enter my presence in front of me, and who are you?"

" My name is Rancor, I have seen that you been having a hard time trying to get to Potter, you want him dead I can help. With one blast they will be gone."

" But you have no wand, it is impossible to kill everyone at one time," Voldemort said, and everyone laughed agreeing.

" Then you and I shall fight, then you can decide what will happen," Rancor said.

" But you still have no wand, and I can kill you right now if I wanted to, or get my faithful servant Bellatrix to do it," Voldemort said. "

" I won't need a wand to face you, and you will not be disappointed you will be so amazed that you will want Potter dead now," Rancor said.

" Very well then, we shall have a fight if I'm not impressed at all then Bellatrix here will not hesitate to kill you, but you bring music to my ears saying that you can kill Potter," Voldemort said.

Voldemot stepped back so that they can fight, they were within 10 meters from each other, and as Bellatrix stepped back into the crowd, Rancor powers up revealing an aurora surrounding his body that looks like fire surrounding his body. All the death eaters raised their wands without thinking to protect their master, waiting for his orders. Voldemort looked calm the whole entire time.

" You want a fight, I'm just charging up my power no reason for your men to raise their wands," Rancor said.

" Lower your wands, there is no need to worry, I'll handle him," Voldemort said.

Back at the castle, everyone stands watch from over the grounds looking at the forbidden forest, they all notice a faint light shining in the middle of the forbidden forest.

Back inside the forest, Rancor and Voldemort is still standing within 10 meters from each other, the aurora around Rancor became the shape of a fiery ball, wind blowing around them.

" I'm going to enjoy torturing you to death before I kill you," Voldemort said.

Rancor laughs, " You are a fool, I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind."

_For all the ones in the castle, I understand what you went through, I do this for you, and yes even for you, Potter._ Rancor thought as he turned his head towards the castle.

Voldemort gasped in horror, him and the rest of the death eaters looks at their hands, seeing white sparkles leaving their body.

" Do you think my intentions were of joining with you to kill Potter, no I came here to actually rid of you for good, you're fight is with me and me only. Got it, you snake nose bald headed freak," Rancor said.

Rancor screams at the top of his lungs so loud that it can be heard from the castle, however, everyone at the castle jumped as a big flashing light caught their eye, a big ball starts to rise out of the forest as they hear Rancor scream. Voldemort screams and disappears in a blinding flash of light and disintegrates, Bellatrix screams at the top of her lungs and disintegrates too and so does the rest of the death eaters.

" Wait a second," said Harry. " No, Hagrid is still in there, Voldemort captured him we forgot to tell him to get Hagrid out because we never encountered anyone like him before."

" No, No, HAGRID," Hermione yells as she burst in tears.

Draco Malfoy, walks out of the castle joining with everyone else and saw a huge flash of light a big fireball engulfing the forest until he released that his parents are in there, still hearing Rancor screaming.

" MOM, DAD, MY PARENTS ARE IN THERE," Malfoy yells.

Mrs. Weasley covers her eyes not looking at the fireball anymore, and also hearing Rancor screaming from a distance. The Malfoys inside the forest screams until a flash of light overcomes them and disintegrates them. Finally Rancor made his last scream until he also gets disintegrated.

" One of the best warriors we had had vanished in a blinding flash of light, having making the ultimate sacrifice to protect us from Voldemort. His name was Rancor, a proud noble warrior," Harry Potter said.

" Yes he was," Hermione said.

Far away from the castle, Rangier overlooks the forest from the original spot.

" Very interesting, oh well not concerned, he did not go to waist," Rangier said. He walks back into the portal again and it closes up.

After the whole thing was finished and gone, the remaining of the order went to check out to see if Voldemort and his men were really gone, the only thing left was the stone ashes of Rancor broken to pieces on the ground until their was nothing left of him. The order went back to Hogwarts to tell everyone that Voldemort was really gone and there was no one left, everyone cheered and celebrated. Although, the loss of Hagrid was a big sadness to everyone, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the Weasleys looked at the forest one final time and walked away to join everyone else.

I will be making another Harry Potter ending pretty soon, enjoy this one for now.

End of the alternate ending. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though it may not make sense.


End file.
